One Fall Day
by 2brown-eyes
Summary: It started on a perfect Fall day on a hayride through a pumpkin patch. All Bella had planned was to take her daughter, Marie, on a hayride with her preschool to get a pumpkin. Maybe a Happy Meal if Maire was good. What she didn't have planned was to meet the father of Marie's best friend, Ant, and fall head over heels so fast. Canon Couples. All Human. One Shot.


**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**One Fall Day**

My truck door opened with a slight creak and I slid out. I stretched in the warm autumn air. It was a beautiful day the sky was vivid robin egg blue with white puffy clouds that seemed to just hang in the air. The aroma of fresh hay and harvest time smelled sweet and welcoming.

It was warm enough that I decided to take off my deep blue sweatshirt and tied it around my waist. I fluffed up my hair slightly and debated if I should put it up.

"Mommy, come on. We are going to be late," my tiny, four year old, replica tugged on my hand. She had slid over and was waiting somewhat patiently on the driver's seat for me to help her down. I held on to her hand as she jumped down. She immediately tried to take off at a run.

"Hold on, Marie. No running through a parking lot. There are cars everywhere and it is hard to see a small pixie like you," I scolded gently.

"I wanna sit with, Ant." Marie gave me a puppy dog look that she picked up from her Aunt Alice. The look was complete with two brown pigtails and chocolate brown eyes. Who names there kid Ant?

"Okay, hold my hand, please." I held out my hand for her small one. She slipped her hand in mine and skipped along beside me. The leaves crunched under our feet through the dirt parking lot. I stopped her as a silver Volvo came up near us. The car stopped and I glanced and gave a wave to the driver, hoping they saw me even thought the sun bounced off their windshield.

We approached a small group waiting by some picnic tables. When we got to the grass Marie broke away from me and ran towards the group.

"Is Ant here yet," Marie ran up and stopped in front of a tall blonde woman. The woman looked as if she should be on the runway wearing the latest fashions instead of a pre-school teacher who wore a pair of old jeans with a U-Dub sweatshirt.

"Well hello to you too, Marie," she smiled down at my daughter teasingly.

"I sorry. Hi, Mrs. Rose," Marie blushed and hugged the woman's legs who just laughed lightly.

"Ant isn't here yet, sweetie. His daddy is bringing him." Mrs. Rose promised with a wink.

"Hi, Bella, I am glad you two could make it," Rose Cullen welcomed me warmly.

"Hi, Rose, it sounded like too much fun to pass up." I grinned. "I have to ask is his name really Ant?" I asked in a whisper. I kept my eye on Marie who watching the parking lot like a hawk.

"No, it is Benjamin or Ben," Rose said with a giggle. I gave a questioning look. "He is actually my nephew. My husband gives people weird nicknames all the time. Ant came from Ben's middle name which is Anthony." She explained.

"Oh," I nodded seeing Marie take off at the same time, I made a grab for her but she got away. My heart skipped a beat in my chest to see her run into the parking lot without looking before I could catch her.

"Marie Isabella Swan, freeze," I hollered after her. She froze looking wide eyed. A handsome man who was walking with a boy Marie's age towards us hurried up a few steps and held his hand up stopping a fast coming SUV. He grabbed the startled Marie's hand and guided her back towards me. I met them at the edge of the parking lot.  
"Marie," I picked her up and hugged her to me. "Don't scare mommy like that ever again."

"I sorry," she said in little trembling voice. "I got excited to see Ant." She hugged me back.

"Thank you," I looked up see the man still standing by with his son. My eyes opened a bit wider when my eyes locked with his emerald green eyes. His hair had a copper glow in the sun light. He was over six feet and extremely well fit. Handsome was a mere insult. He was so much more. My heart fluttered inside my chest. I placed Marie on her feet.

"No harm done. Ben here has been talking non-stop about seeing Marie this morning too. I am sure if we arrived first I would've had a hard time holding on to him too." He winked at me. I noticed he called his son by his real name.

"Dad," cried the horrified boy next to him. I glanced down at the small boy he looked almost exactly like his father except he had blue eyes and glasses. He pushed them up as he blushed in embarrassment. Marie giggled and started dragging the poor boy towards their friends.

"So your Marie's mom," his velvety voice awakened parts of my body that have long been dormant.

"Bella," I held out my hand in greeting.

"Yes, you are," his bigger hand slipped into mine and I felt sparks.

"Pardon," thinking I couldn't have heard him right.

"I am Edward," he squeezed my hand gently but I could still tell he was very strong.

"Please, to meet you," I bit my lip. His eyes broke our connection to glance to our side.

"Hi, not to intrude, but the kids are kind of anxious about starting." Rose burst our bubble smirking beside us.

"Sorry about that, Rose," Edward ran his hand threw his hair sheepishly. I blushed taking a step back. We had been closer than I thought Edward went ahead towards our kids who were waiting patiently at a picnic table for us.

"I am sorry, too," I stumbled over my words watching him walk away.

She waved me off before linking our arms together. "Do me a favor and team up with Edward today. He is going to need saving from those vultures. I swear most of them forget that they are married when he comes around."

"Um, sure," I agreed quickly. She let go of my arm to grab some more stragglers

The kids were starting to load the wagon filled with hay bales to use as benches. Marie was waiting along side Edward and Ben.

"Are you, guys, ready?" I asked. Marie and Ben nodded excitedly. Edward helped them climb up into the wagon and then gestured to me.

"Ladies, first," I grinned and stepped up and in. I took a seat next to Marie on a bale of hay while Edward sat next to Ben so that the kids were between us. A few ladies tried to get Edward's attention. He greeted them politely, but then started talking to Ben and Marie telling about a hayride he went on at their age.

It wasn't long before the wagon lurched slightly as the tractor started. I wrapped my arm around Marie's back to hold on to her. She was so small I was worried that she would fall through the slats of the wagon if we went over a bump. My fingers brushed against human skin and I felt a buzz again. I looked up and caught Edward's eyes. He winked at me and brushed our fingers together once more.

The wagon rolled across a field and into a wooded area. Soon you could hear small children giggling and squealing over the Halloween decorations. Luckily it was during the day so it wasn't too scary. It was just filled with dressed up scarecrows and other fun Halloween decorations. At night they hired people to jump out and scare the travelers.

"Ghost," Marie screamed then giggled. Ben looked around and pointed out something else.

"A witch and she's standing by a house made out of candy." He tugged on Edward's sleeve.

"Candy?! I want candy," a blonde haired boy screamed trying to stand up.

"Mikey, sit down," his mother, who I knew as Jessica Newton, hissed pulling him back by the collar of his shirt. The boy stumbled backwards letting out another wail.

"But I want candy!. Candy! Candy! Candy!" he started to have a tantrum. I looked away.

"Shut up already, it isn't even real." Jessica snapped. Edward was frowning looking slightly disgusted. Marie and Ben were looking upset as well as were a few other kids.

"Look at the witch over there. I think she flew into a tree." I pointed out distracting the kids. Marie and Ben erupted back into giggles.

"She probably didn't know which way to go," Edward joked. The kids giggled harder. I just rolled my eyes.

It wasn't long after that we emerged back into another area of the same field. The driver came to a stop near some small pumpkins.

Mikey barreled through the wagon, jumping off the edge before the motor had shut off. I tensed for a moment as he landed on his knees. He stood up and ran off. I looked to see what Jessica was doing and she wasn't even paying attention since she was talking to the lady next to her.

"Let me get off first. Then you may follow me holding on to the railing. Do not jump." Edward directed our two. He climbed down setting a good example and then turned watching our two climb down. I stood up to follow them.

Just as I got to the stairs I reached for the railing when I was bumped from behind. I felt myself falling forward and I closed my eyes prepared to hit the ground when I was caught by a pair of strong arms.

"Are you alright," I peeked out of my eyes to a pair greens ones looking at me in concern. Edward was holding me bridal style.

"I am fine," I blushed he placed me on my feet steadying me.

"You are still as clumsy as you were in high school, Bella," Jessica laughed behind me. I scowled. "Hi, Edward," she batted her eyes. She must be one of the ones Rose was talking about, since I knew Jessica was married to Mike Newton. I am not sure how much love was in that marriage anyways. They had gotten married right after high school because she was pregnant.

"Jessica, there are kids waiting to get off," his voice was a bit terse. There were a few kids waiting behind her looking less then pleased.

"Help, me down:" she waved her hand at him.

"The railing is right there. You know I thought it was the kids we would have to remind to not push." Edward narrowed his eyes. Jessica huffed down the steps and turned.

"Aren't you off duty, officer," she scoffed before turning away.

The parents stayed close to the wagon as the kids wandered around the pumpkins to each choose one. I thought it was sweet the way Ben and Marie were holding hands.

"Officer," I asked curiously. Charlie mentioned there was a new guy on the force but I hadn't met him yet.

"Yes, I am a police officer." He admitted seeming a bit shy with the information.

"What a small world," I laughed.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"M…" I was cut off by my daughter screaming.

"Hey, I had that first…Mommy!" I turned to see that Mikey had ripped a pumpkin out of Marie's hands.

"Give it back," Ben was trying to stand bravely up to the boy that was bigger than him.

"No." Mikey threw the pumpkin. "Ha ha." He laughed evilly as the pumpkin smashed on the ground.

Marie burst into tears. I went to her right away pulling her into a hug.

"Jessica, control your son, that is why you are here." I heard Rose snap.

"It is okay, Marie, we can find you another one." I rubbed her back trying to sooth her.

"You can have mine, Marie. I can find another one." Ben offered kindly holding up his pumpkin to her. She lifted her head from my shoulder and brushed her tears away. She pulled away from me and took the offered pumpkin.

"Thank you, Ant." She whispered giving him a watery smile.

"Let's see if we can find Ben another pumpkin. I think that may be a good one." Edward pointed to pumpkin a few feet away. Ben hurried over with Marie following him.

"That was very sweet of him," I said softly.

"That's mostly my mother's doing. She's been a great support to us." He admitted.

"I think you have had a good influence on him too." I complemented him before scanning the area making sure Mikey was no where near our kids.

He was standing next to Jessica as she was arguing with a worker about picking out another pumpkin.

"Look, Lady, your kid already destroyed one pumpkin. You are only allotted one pumpkin per a kid." The man stood firm.

"Fine. I will pay for the damn second one. Now can he have a freaking pumpkin?" Jessica screeched tossing some bills at the man. She didn't wait for an answer as she turned on her son.

"Get on the tractor, Michael and you better hold on to that pumpkin because you aren't getting another one." Jessica dragged her son away.

"Is it any wonder why that kid acts likes he does," I shook my head.

"Unbelievable," Edward scoffed.

"Ready," Marie came back with Ben in tow. She was back to her cheerful self.

"Alright then, let's get back on." Edward led the way back. He held each small pumpkin as the kids climbed on, then hand it to their owner. The kids hugged their pumpkins tightly to them.

"Go first so I can catch you if you fall again." Edward gestured to the stairs with a wink. I stuck my tongue out at him and went up the stairs. He chuckled behind me. I took my seat next to Marie.

A few moments later the tractor started and the wagon lurched forward. The ride was shorter this time to the end. Before long we were at the end and on solid ground.

"Daddy, can we do the corn maze next?" Ben asked looking up at his father.

"Yeah, can we, Mommy?" Marie looked up at me. I glanced over at the corn maze feeling very unsure. The paths were probably uneven and that wasn't a good combination for someone like me.

"I don't know, Marie," I hesitated.

"Please, Mommy," Marie pouted.

"Yeah, please, Mommy," Edward nudged me playfully. Ben was looking at me with hopeful eyes. I was out numbered.

"Okay," I gave in shaking my head.

"Perhaps we should run these pumpkins to the car though." I suggested. I knew Edward and I would end up carrying them in a short amount of time.

"I can watch them. I am not going in," Rose offered. She was sitting at a picnic table. Other groups were either leaving or heading for the maze.

"Thank you, Auntie…I mean Mrs. Rose." Ben looked slightly embarrassed.

"Thank you, Mrs. Rose," Marie smiled they both brought their pumpkins to her.

"Lead the way," I told them. They ran ahead a few yards to the start of the maze. They stayed ahead of us slightly but still remained in our sight. They giggled with each turn they made and not getting at all bothered when we hit a dead end. We laughed too when we ended up in one roundabout finding a sign saying 'You're officially lost!'.

"Wonderful," Edward chuckled sarcastically. "Alright back where we came from," he directed. The kids bumped into me as they turned fast causing me to fall into Edward. He caught me by my hips and my hands pressed up against his firm chest.

"Sorry," I lost count how many times I said that already today.

"Don't be." Edward's voice sounded husky. I glanced up to his slightly hooded eyes. He would just have to bend down or if I just rose up slightly on my tippy toes and…

Giggling filled the area. We glanced down at our kids that were peeking at us through some stalks of corn. Whoops. I berated myself for the poor example I just set.

"Alright you, giggle monsters. Lets get out of here and I will treat us all to some Happy Meals," Edward offered. The kids squealed excitedly. "If that is alright with you?" He looked a bit nervous that he over stepped the line.

"We were going to head there anyway." I admitted. I stepped away a bit more. He reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Perhaps I should hold on to you in case you fall again," he smirked slightly.

"Perhaps you should," I agreed boldly. Usually I wouldn't let a guy get so close, but something just seemed to click with Edward.

After a few more turns we were close to the end. He glanced at our kids that were slightly ahead of us. Satisfied that they weren't looking, he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. I felt my pulse race and my face turn pink.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Marie looked over her shoulder at me. She stopped walking and turned slightly.

"I am fine, sweetie," I smiled at her.

"Then why is your face all pink." She wasn't letting it go.

"Too much sun," I shrugged. Edward stifled a laugh next to me.

"Daddy, why does your face look all funny?" Ben asked. I glanced up at Edward. He was smiling widely and slightly goofy. The smile dropped slightly as Edward looked confused by Ben's question.

"What do you mean?"

"You look like Uncle Em after Auntie Rose kisses him." I stifled my giggles as the tips of Edward's ears turned pink.

"Ahh, I am not sure," Edward seemed at a loss for words.

"I know, lets go ask Mrs. Rose." Marie pulled slightly on Ben's hand. He nodded and they both turned and ran for the exit that was now in view.

"Wait for us," Edward walked faster pulling me behind him. We emerged in time to see the kids running down the path to Rose. We dropped hands as we made our way to them. Rose stood up looking worried at first. She knelt down to them as they animatedly spoke to her. Her concern quickly melted to a sly grin. She said something to them and winked. They started to giggle again.

"Rose, what did you just tell them?" Edward asked.

"Nothing really. I can see my work here is done for the day." She looked a bit smug. Suddenly I felt as if Edward and I were set up.

"Mrs. Rose, Daddy is going to buy us Happy Meals. Would you like one?" Ben asked.

"I am all set, but you guys have fun. I think I might go bring your Uncle Emmett a Happy Meal." She smirked, standing up.

"And that makes Uncle Emmett smile all funny," Ben reasoned.

"Usually," Rose laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Rose," Edward said sternly. She shrugged not looking sorry at all.

"Lighten up, Teddy. You look better when you smile. See you kids Monday. Bye, Bella," she waved her hand and headed off.

"Don't forget your pumpkins," I reminded our two little ones. They both scurried to the table and grabbed their pumpkins making sure they held them tightly to their small bodies.

We walked carefully across the lot.

"We are over there," Edward gestured to the silver Volvo from earlier.

"That's us," I pointed to my red truck.

"Does it run?" Edward frowned.

"Yes, it runs," I huffed slightly offended.

"Sorry, I had to ask," Edward gave a smile. My irritation melted away. "We will meet you there."

"Sounds good," I agreed. We parted ways and I held on to Marie's pumpkin as she climbed up and into the truck.

**OFD**

I pulled into the spot next to Edward just as he was turning off his engine and we walked together as a group into McDonalds.

"Well, Miss Marie. I know what kind of Happy Meals we like, but what kind do you like?" Edward smiled down at my daughter.

"Chicken nugget with chocolate milk, please, Mr. Teddy." I grinned as she called him by the nickname he must have received from his brother.

"No problem, do you want the Angry Bird Star War bucket or The Monster High," he asked. I was impressed he asked that instead of girl or boy. It bothered me sometimes that they would assume that a girl would want a Barbie doll over a car or superhero toy just because she is a girl.

"Angry Birds, please." Marie looked excited.

"For you, Ms. Bella." Edward grinned.

"I will have a chicken nugget Happy Meal with a medium Coke in a Star War Angry Bird bucket, please." I grinned.

"Certainly. Would you girls get some napkins, straws, and ketchup then find us a table? Ben, you can be my helper." Edward asked.

"Certainly." I smiled. Edward started to turn away then headed back to us.

"Sauce for the nuggets?" he asked.

"Sweet and Sour." I answered.

Marie and I collected our items and we found a booth near the play area.

"Mommy, I wanna sit with Ant." She whined slightly as I tried to sit with her.

"Marie, can you ask politely?" I responded not giving in to her whines.

"Please, can I sit with Ant?" She asked more appropriately.

"Yes, you may," I slid into the opposite side. I was secretly pleased that this meant I was sharing the seat with Edward.

We didn't have to wait long before Edward and Ben came back with the food. Ben had a bucket in each hand while Edward had a tray with our buckets and drinks.

The next few minutes were quiet as the kids quickly scoffed down there food. Then they giggled as they placed the stickers on their buckets.

"Daddy, can we go play, please." Ben asked growing bored.

"It is alright with me," Edward shrugged and looked at me.

"Can we, Miss Marie's Mommy," Ben looked up at me.

"Please," Marie added.

"Go ahead, but don't leave the play area without telling us. That includes the bathroom. Let us know if you have to go." I answered.

"Okay," both kids squealed excitedly as they rushed off to the tunnels.

"So, Miss Marie's Mommy, tell me about yourself." Edward asked playfully.

"What would you like to know," I turned slightly in my seat.

"I don't know, how about…your sign…favorite color…favorite food… is Marie's father in the picture." He rattled off looking nervous about the last one.

"I am a Virgo, green, mushroom raviolis." I paused not sure how much information I wanted to share. How do I say I have no idea who the father is without it looking bad? While I was debated internally Edward spoke up.

"The woman who carried Ben isn't part of either of our lives. I dated a girl towards the end of high school. I found out she was with me because of my family's bank statement. I tried to call it off but she told me she was pregnant. So I stayed with her, to support her and my baby. I didn't propose because I didn't believe in getting married just because she was pregnant. It didn't feel right and I embarrassed to say I even wanted a DNA test when Ben was born.

I decided to go the Police Academy and switch from Pre-Med to Criminal Justice early on. Leah was pissed, she thought I was going to be a doctor. It was about two months after Ben was born that I got home early from my shift. I had been tired from late nights with Ben. Leah never got up with him when I was home, so I was exhausted and the Chief sent me home to get more sleep.

I walked into the apartment to hear Ben screaming and found him with a blown out diaper and had apparently he had been left to lie in it for awhile. I was furious. I cleaned him up and he quieted down almost right away. I placed him in his swing so I could clean up his messy crib. I searched for Leah first, concerned she didn't get up for him. I found her passed out in the bed strung out on god only knows what, naked with two men in bed." Edward shook his head angrily.

"What did you do?" I was horrified. I hope that this Leah was out of their lives.

"I packed a quick bag for Ben and I and we left. We stayed in a hotel, because my parents had moved to Forks at this point and we were in Seattle. As soon as I was able I sued for full custody and had Leah sign her rights away. I had found out after that she had charged those men money to support her little habit. I am just glad that Ben is alright and that she is gone." Edward watched his son as the kids tossed some balls at each other giggling.

"I am so sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be. I wanted to tell you. Nothing you can tell me would make me think less of you. I can see you are a great mom. I want to get to know you better." Edward's green eyes locked with mine.

"It sounds horrible, but I don't know who Marie's father is. But it is not what you think." I looked down at a few remaining fries that were now cold.

"So tell me then." Edward reached for my hand. His grip was comforting.

"Forks high school seniors go on a trip to Seattle the night after graduation for a small celebration. Usually it is a concert or a play. Anyways, the group I hung out with wanted to sneak out after hours to a club. After a half hour there I wasn't having a good time. When I left it was very late but I was completely sober so I didn't think it was big deal. I was almost back to the hotel when I was pulled into an ally." I closed my eyes tightly not wanting to see his expression. "I never saw his face." I trembled slightly.

"Did they find the guy?" Edward's voice sounded tense. I shook my head opening my eyes. Edward was looking off at something, looking pissed.

I grabbed my purse pulling the strap over my shoulder.

"I'll get out of your way," I whispered waiting for him to move. He glanced back at me with a tiny frown.

"You are not in my way," he looked confused. "Though, if they ever do find that guy, he will disappear very quickly again." He reached out his arm starting to wrap it around me and he stopped himself. "Is this alright?" he asked softly. I nodded, I felt very safe with him. He placed his arm around me and slid closer to me, hugging me to him gently.

His free hand brushed my cheeks wiping away tears. "Don't cry, beautiful. You're safe, I will never let him hurt you or Marie again."

"You believe me?" I whispered to myself in disbelief.  
"Why wouldn't I?" Edward asked, he sounded slightly offended.

"Not many do. My mother and my boyfriend at the time didn't. They couldn't understand why I would keep a baby if I was raped. But I couldn't kill her. It wasn't her fault and I debated adoption, but once I felt her move for the first time I couldn't. My boyfriend, Jacob, broke up with me because I hadn't been intimate with him and he thought I was lying to cover up that I cheated." I frowned bitterly. My mother barely recognized Marie either so we haven't talked much since she was born.

"Jacob is an idiot then. He missed out on two great girls." Edward smiled sweetly at me. "His loss is hopefully my gain. I want to get to know you better, will you let me?" he looked hopeful. My heart fluttered again. I wanted to let him in. I had been too guarded and rarely dated since Marie was born. I didn't want to subject her to a bunch of men coming in and out of her life. But my gut told me Edward wasn't going anywhere.

"I would like that."

His phone went off as I answered him. He pulled it out and answered. "Hi Mommy…er…I mean Mom." I giggled at his slip of tongue.

I watched the kids play to let him speak to his mother more privately.

"Shoot," Edward grumbled. He was scrolling for something on his phone.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Slight complication. My father is coming down with something and my mother was afraid Ben would catch it if he spent the night. I had switched with someone so I could take Ben to his field trip and I am supposed to work for him tonight."

"I could watch him." I offered. Edward glanced at me, his finger paused on his phone.  
"Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Sure. The kids get along great. We can make a pillow fort and they can camp out in it. I have a ton of apples from apple picking last weekend. Marie has been bugging me to make caramel apples. Toy Story is having a Halloween Special tonight. It will be fun." I smiled.

"Thank you. I can pick him up tomorrow around breakfast when I get off." Edward gave me a grateful smile.

"When are you going to sleep?" I frowned. I knew when Charlie worked the night shift he went to bed as soon as he got home.

"I've done it before," Edward looked less enthused.

"Tell you what. Why don't you go home first and catch a nap. Then pick him up sometime after lunch."  
"I'll owe you one," Edward slipped his phone back into his pocket as the kids ran over.

"Are you guys ready to go? I have to get ready for work tonight." Edward grinned as they sat down and drank some of their milk they had left over.

"Yeah," they both nodded tiredly.

"Say hi to Chef Grampa for me." Marie told him.

"Who is Chef Grampa," Edward looked both confused and amused.

"He is the Chef of Police," Marie told him. I tried not to laugh at her.

"He is the Chief of Police, Sweetie. A Chef is like a cook." I explained to Marie.

"Chief Swan is your dad." Edward came to the realization. I nodded hoping that it didn't scare him off.

"So you are the famous children's book writer. He doesn't stop talking about either of you." Edward smiled. "Ben loves your books."

"I am happy to hear that." I smiled at Ben. The little boy blushed looking down.

"Hey, Ben, slight change of plans, buddy. How do you feel about a sleepover at Marie's house?" Both kids perked back.

"Yeah," he looked excited, nodding his little head causing his glasses to slip.

"It's a plan then." Edward stood up and collected the trash on the tray. "If it is alright I will drop him off about six." Edward asked.  
"Perfect," I smiled up at him.

**OFD**

I sat on my couch with my laptop on my lap. I was trying to work on my latest children's story but my mind kept drifting.

I had grown up seeing my father in his uniform so it seemed nothing out of the ordinary. But tonight when I saw how good Edward looked in uniform I couldn't help but think how sexy he looked. His shirt was tight across his chest and, unlike my father and others on the force, he had no beer belly but a firm stomach. I was tempted to find out how firm it was by running my fingers up and down his stomach. I kept my hands to myself since we were being watched by little eyes.

Now that the cherubs were fast asleep in their fort my mind started to wander.

My phone dinged with a message and I pulled it out. I smiled when I saw it was from Edward.

**E: Kids asleep?**

**M: They finally passed out about an hour ago. How is your night?**

**E: Pretty slow. I did stop a couple of kids from T.P.-ing a house.**

**B: Mr. Varner's by chance?**

**E: How did you know?**

**B: He always gets hit. He is probably the most hated teacher at the high school.**

**E: Ahhh!.**

**E: Did Ben give you any trouble tonight?**

**B: Naw. They were great. I think earlier today wore them out. **

**E: I think I may have to stop somewhere and get an extra large coffee myself. The coffee at the station is crap.**

**B: You aren't going to find anything open this late. **

**E: **

**B: If you can swing by I can make you some. **

I didn't wait for an answer and got up and started up my coffeemaker setting it up to make a couple of cups.

**E: I wouldn't want to put you out. ** I rolled my eyes.

**B: It is already brewing. How do you take it?**

**E: Black.**

**E: Have I mentioned how wonderful you are?**

**E: And Sweet**

**E: Kind**

**E: Smart**

**E: Beautiful. **I felt myself start to blush.

**B: Stop. **He was getting carried away.

**E: Modest. **I giggled.

**B: Just come in about ten minutes and text, don't ring the bell.**

**E: Yes, ma'am.**

I went to the cabinet and dug around to find a thermos and got it ready. I decided to make him a sandwich hoping he liked Roast Beef. I got some packets of mayonnaises and mustard I kept from take-outs, not sure which kind he would like. I got out a small bag of chips and granola bars. I went to the fridge and wrapped up the caramel apple the kids made for him earlier.

By then the coffee was done and filled the container. I just finished when my phone dinged.

**E: I am here.**

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I am sure I looked terrible. I grabbed his stuff and headed for the door.

I peeked through the curtain just to make sure it was him before I undid the lock. He smiled when he saw me.

"Nice, shirt," he chuckled. I blushed and tugged lightly on my shirt. It had Garfield on it saying 'I don't do mornings'.

"Here, I made you a sandwich. I hope you like Roast Beef. There's also some other things to snack on. The kids made you a caramel apple and covered it with chocolate chips and nuts. Ben said you would like it that way." I rambled thrusting the bag and thermos at him.

He took them and looked inside.

"Wow, this goes way beyond a simple coffee." Edward looked awed. "I repeat, have I mentioned how wonderful you are."

"It is nothing. We can't have one of Forks finest falling asleep. Mr. Varner's house might get egged, besides just being T.P.-ed." I shrugged feeling my cheeks burn.

"It isn't nothing." Edward said softly. I met his eyes and felt my inside come alive. I pressed my thighs together trying to curb my desire.

"Can I take you to dinner sometime?" Edward asked.

"You don't have to do that. I was happy to do this for you." He shook his head looking slightly amused.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. Would you please let me take you out to dinner? Just the two of us, having grown up food. And before you ask, yes date." He smirked slightly. I giggled slightly and paused looking back at the kids. Saying yes to a date was more complicated when it was the father of your child's best friend. I looked back at Edward and he looked so hopeful.

"Okay," I agreed. Edward beamed happily. The wind picked up and I shivered slightly from the breeze.

"I should let you go before you get sick and have an excuse not to go out with me." Edward winked although he looked concerned.

"Have a goodnight, Edward," I smiled at him.

"Goodnight, Bella, thank you," he leaned in and kissed my cheek lightly.

I closed the door as he headed down the walk. I leaned against it and closed my eyes.

I haven't had a date in…well Marie was four so about five years. I was nervous, excited, and hopeful. It may seem crazy, but I think I have already fallen in love with Edward Cullen.

"Daddy?" I heard Ben call out. I went to him quickly because I was sure he was confused waking up in a strange place. I helped him to the bathroom and he fell quickly back asleep.

The next day was also beautiful. After lunch I kicked the kids and myself outside. I was trying to use a leaf blower to get the leaves into a pile. I was hoping the kids would be willing to try and stuff the pumpkin bags I had.

It started off okay but it shortly changed to them jumping into the leaf piles. The kids were having a ball so I gave up on trying to accomplish much and just let them have their fun. They ran off to the swing set and were taking turns swinging.

Suddenly I was caught off guard when a pair of hands touched my waist. I let out a scream, spinning around. The leaf blower sent a slew of leaves up into Edward's face. I turned it off and placed it down. He took a couple steps back looking startled.

"Oh, Edward, I am so sorry. You caught me off guard." I started to pluck the leaves off him. Some were caught in his bronze hair.

"I tried calling your name. I don't think you could hear me." Edward looking amused. I brushed the front of his green t-shirt. He caught my wrist holding me lightly. "I think I should get some payback." His eyes glowed with mischief. I tried to take a step back and he caught me around my waist. He lifted me off the ground then dropped me down lightly into the pile of leaves.

I shrieked a little as he started trying to bury me in the leaves. I tried to fight back but he trapped me down. We both were laughing hard and nearly buried in leaves. He suddenly stopped laughing and I squirmed slightly underneath his lustful gaze.

He leaned in and his lips attacked mine heatedly. He started to pull back and my hand reached up, attached themselves into his hair tugging and pulling his face back to mine.

We kissed again and his tongue licked my bottom lip just before I opened my mouth, we were dive bombed by a couple of giggling kids.

Edward pulled back abruptly and sat up offering me a hand.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked innocently.

"I was tickling her. Just like I am going to get you." Edward lunged for his son. Ben squealed as Edward tackled him playfully. tickling.

I turned towards Marie grabbing her as well.

"Stop, Mommy. I have to go pee pee." Marie screamed. I stopped before I caused her to have an accident.

Marie hopped up and ran for the house. Half way there she stopped and turned.

"Uncle Asper," she made a beeline for her Uncle that was coming around the corner of the house. She jumped and he caught her in his arms tossing her lightly in the air.

"Hey, what about me?" My sister, Alice pouted next to Jasper. I could tell she wasn't really upset.

"Hi, Auntie Allie," Marie grinned as she hung like a monkey off her uncle.

"Hey, sweetpea. What are you guys doing back here?" Alice looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"My friend Ant and his daddy, Teddy, are here. We were playing in the leaves." Marie explained excitedly.

"I can see that," Alice smirked.  
Marie scrambled out of Jasper's hold and grabbed hold of Alice's hand.

"Come play." She pulled Alice towards the pile of leaves.

"Oh, No," Alice looked horrified. I tried not to laugh. The idea of Alice playing in the leaves would be like trying to build a snowman in July. "We actually were stopping by to see if your mommy would let us steal you for a bit to take you apple picking then out to dinner."

"We went apple picking last weekend. We have a ton of apples." I told her.

"I can go again. Uncle Asper can reach the high ones. Please, Mommy." Before getting my answer she turned back to Alice. "Can Ant come too?"

"If it is okay with his daddy. I am going to use the apples for a couple pies I am making." Alice answered.

"Can I, Daddy?" Ben looked at Edward.

"That is fine with me." Edward agreed.

"Yay," both kids started jumping up and down.

"First, both of you go use the bathrooms before you leave." The words were barely out of my mouth before they were running for the house. Edward stood up and helped me to my feet. We both started to brush off our clothes.

"Interesting look, Bella," Alice reached up to remove a leaf off my head.

"Thanks," I said dryly. "Edward, this is my sister Alice and her husband Jasper. Guys this is Edward." I introduced them.

Edward shook their hands in greeting. It turned out Edward already knew Jasper since the department worked with Jasper's law firm before.

"By chance is Emmett your brother." Alice asked.

"Yes," Edward answered.

"That explains it. How many kids can be named Ant? I work at your brother's gym." Alice giggled.

"His real name is actually Ben. Let me guess, are you Tweety bird?" Edward smirked.

"Figures. The one time I wore yellow and I still can't live it down." Alice confirmed his question.

"That's Emmett for you." Edward laughed. He looked at me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "I wonder what name he will come up with for you?" He kissed the side of my head. I blushed and glanced at Alice. She was smiling hugely and even Jasper was suppressing a smile.

"Ready!" Marie came barreling out of the house with Ben traveling after. I swear that she got her energy from Alice, because I was never like that.

"Okay, let's go." She grabbed them by the hand.

"Have a nice night," Jasper winked and followed them.

As soon as they were gone Edward spun me and started to kiss me enthusiastically. We had a short make out session in my backyard. We were both out of breath when he pulled back, but I could tell how excited he was against my hip.

"So, since are kids are preoccupied how about I take you out for that dinner." Edward suggested.

"I am a mess," I looked down at myself.

"So am I. Some how I ended up with leaves up my shirt." He gave me a playful dirty look. "I'll tell you what, I am going to go home and take a shower and come back to pick you up in an hour. Is that enough time?"

"That is plenty." I agreed. I brushed off some leaves and headed to the house.

"Bella," Edward called out stopping me. I turned to see him walking up to me. "I want to make sure you know that I am all in." He took both my hands in his.

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"I mean I know that you are it for me. I plan on marrying you and hopefully expand our family one day." My eyes widened with understanding.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" my voice was barely above a whisper.

"Would it be wrong if I did?" There was a glimmer in his eye.

"It's a little soon don't you think. We met not even thirty-six hours ago. We don't know each other that well. What about Marie and Ben? Not to mention our families."

"Marie and Ben would probably be thrilled to be brother and sister. They get along great. As for our families, in case you haven't noticed, I believe that we have been set up. I caught sight of my father this morning. I am happy to report that he looked healthy as a horse. I even think your father was in on it. He had a similar smile to Alice and Rose when I mentioned that you were watching Ben for me. He told me that we would be good for each other." As he explained I realized that my earlier suspicions were true now.

"Still we haven't even gone on a first date yet?" Saying yes right now would just be crazy.

"Unless you count yesterday. I did buy you a Happy Meal." I giggled. Edward grew more serious. "We also probably found out about each other darkest secrets. So it can only get better right?"

"Edward, I do have feeling for you. Things that I never felt before and I can even say I think I am falling in love with you." He cut me off by kissing me soundly.

"Then say you will marry me." He pulled back and rested his forehead against mine.

**Five Years Later….**

I was back at that same field I had been at five years prior. It was another warm Autumn day and I stood by waiting for the ride to start. I felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around me. I looked up at my husband of almost five years.

I didn't say yes that fall day but Edward asked again on Christmas Eve after the kids were in bed and we sat in front of fire in the fireplace as it snowed outside. He got down on one knee and asked me again. The ring was inside a Happy Meal box.

That time I said 'Yes'. We were married with in a week. We took the kids to Disneyland for our honeymoon. Thirty-six weeks later I gave birth to identical twin boys. They had my brown hair and Edward's green eyes. Their names are Seth and Tyler, or as Emmett dubbed them Fox and Hound.

"You made it?" I said happily.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss this for anything." He kissed my cheek. He rubbed my expanding belly. He chuckled as the occupant kicked his hand away.

"How is she treating you today?" He asked sweetly. I leaned back into him for support.

"Her lease time is about up." I grumbled. He chuckled and nuzzled my neck.

"Perhaps you should stay off the wagon. I am sure it will be less then pleasant at thirty-eight weeks." He suggested.

"But," I pouted. I knew he was right. I would regret it even before we made it into the woods.

"I promise to buy a Happy Meal for you after." He promised. He gave me a quick chaste kiss.

"Alright, as long as I can have my Happy Meal." I smiled. He helped me to a bench before herding our boys on to the wagon. I waved to them as they took off down the dirt path.

"Well little one, let me tell you a story as we wait. It started five years ago on a hayride…"

**A/N A simple one shot that goes with the season. It popped into my head when I was on a field trip with my daughter. I am lucky to say there was no one like Jessica or Mikey there. **

**They might have been quick to get married but sometimes you just know. **

**Debating on expanding this story with a outtake of the proposal/wedding for Toys for Tots. I am waiting to see how everyone likes this so far. **

**Thank You For All Reviews.**


End file.
